


Beauty And The Himesama

by soberdaydream



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soberdaydream/pseuds/soberdaydream
Summary: 原LW/NYXL姐妹花在WAS简短的日常





	1. Starduster

**Author's Note:**

> 高雷警告：本文可能有NTR暗示。  
> 

Starduster

宋俊和的宝贝之一是他的绿色耳机，初音未来和索尼的合作款。发售时候他拜托了好几个朋友帮忙一下买了三个，用他的话说，他要把这个耳机当传家宝，用一辈子。

宋俊和的背号是39—懂的人自然就懂，联盟里还有一个人的背号也是39，都是同一个原因。

洪渊俊会点日语，39背后的梗像是第一个旋转起来的齿轮，所以即使对动漫没什么兴趣，从lw时期他也成了为数不多能跟宋俊和聊的来的人。

商业运营的事对于选手来说总是过于复杂且身不由己，在经历了若干次难辨真假的流言之后，洪渊俊没想到是以这种方式和宋俊和重逢。和腼腆瘦弱的外形相反，洪渊俊和宋俊和在游戏中都挺有进攻性，拔枪天使和冲钅大锤基本是日常操作。所以这一点儿也不奇怪，宋俊和在某个安静的夜晚把他的宝贝耳机架到了在客厅发呆的洪渊俊的头上。耳机里传来电子音女歌手机械却温柔的歌声。

一开始他没反应过来，但是很快洪渊俊还是听懂了后面的几句歌词。

爱を 今すぐ

爱を 私に

爱を どうか

爱を

爱を

洪渊俊抬起头，客厅没开大灯，他也没带眼镜，只能看到宋俊和侧脸模糊的剪影。一个吻落在了洪渊俊的额头，接着是鼻梁，脸颊，最后顺理成章的落在了他的嘴唇。灵活的舌头撬开了毫无防备的牙齿，却只是试探性的晃了几下就计划全身而退。

宋俊和没想到的是两根有力的手指捏住了他的下巴，却没有拉进或者推开的意思。僵持了几秒之后两根手指变成了托住半边脸的手掌，和另外一根点在嘴唇上的手指。

“你要想清楚，”洪渊俊的声音很平静，“想清楚了才能进行下一步。”

耳机回到了宋俊和的头上，他又听见了熟悉的歌词。

爱を 今すぐ

爱を 私に

爱を どうか

爱を

爱を


	2. Cherries

在洛杉矶呆了快两年了，宋俊和还是觉得不太适应。不是语言问题，不是气候问题，不是食物问题，不是生活问题。他就是单纯的觉得，自己无法属于这里。所以没有季后赛的休日，他一点也不会像其他人一样兴奋的期待着出去玩，只想慵懒的呆在屋里，无所事事的过一天。他抱着笔记本电脑蜷缩在地毯上，背靠着沙发，随意地刷视频。

洪渊俊在天黑之前回到了基地，他拎着打包的煎饺和一兜樱桃，开门的声音似乎没有足够引起宋俊和的注意。洪渊俊去厨房把煎饺塞冰箱，又洗了一碗樱桃，一颗颗仔细拽掉了梗。他端着碗走回客厅，到宋俊和旁边的时候用只穿了袜子的脚踢了一下快要融化成一摊的死宅。

“吃饭了么？”洪渊俊放下手里的樱桃，坐到沙发上，顺势伸了个懒腰。

“没吃，不过也不饿，晚点儿再说吧，冰箱里吃的很多。”宋俊和换了个姿势，把笔记本放到了茶几上，屁股甚至都没抬起来，就那么在地上蹭了几下挪到洪渊俊的脚边，把头枕到了他大腿上，眼睛却根本没离开过屏幕。洪渊俊自然的摸了摸他的头，手指从蓬松的头发中滑到细腻的后颈，一抹细细的汗珠被手指推开后马上又隐匿进皮肤里。

“我打包了煎饺带回来，晚上饿了可以一起吃。”洪渊俊晚上也没怎么吃东西，他伸手摸了一颗樱桃扔进嘴里，浓郁甜美的味道立刻弥漫了整个口腔。

“你裤子上烟味好大，”宋俊和吸了吸鼻子，像是有些不满，“还太瘦了，枕着硌的我头疼。”

洪渊俊笑了起来，他把放樱桃的塑料碗端起来，挑了一颗尤其红的樱桃塞进了宋俊和的嘴里。

宋俊和咬了一口，熟透了樱桃的丰沛汁水一下子涌了出来，甚至有一丝从他没来得及紧闭的嘴角流出。他慌忙坐直起来，用手指抹了抹嘴，果汁的颜色终于给他苍白的嘴唇晕染上了绯红。宋俊和扭头过看着洪渊俊，把樱桃核漱出来吐在手里，然后张开了嘴。洪渊俊又挑了一颗喂过去，这次宋俊和把樱桃和洪渊俊的手指一起含进了嘴里。他把樱桃先用舌头推到一边，醉翁之意不在酒的咬起洪渊俊的指肚。加州出产大个圆润的樱桃让他消瘦的脸颊鼓起了一个像藏了坚果的小仓鼠样的包。他玩味的舔了好久，舌头划过指甲缝又在指尖打转，之后才咬了樱桃。洪渊俊感觉到了宋俊和口腔里流淌过的樱桃汁水，他把手指抽出来，牵出一条暧昧的银丝。红色的樱桃汁沾了些在手指上，洪渊俊把手指放进自己嘴里嘬了一下。

宋俊和把下巴放回洪渊俊膝盖上，然后慢慢品味着嘴里的樱桃，洪渊俊用手指戳了戳他的脑门，“你也太瘦了，下巴要把我膑骨都剜掉了”。宋俊和满不在乎的歪着头，盯着洪渊俊手里的樱桃，“你把柄都摘掉了？真是贴心好男友。”顿了顿，加上一句“可惜没情趣。”

洪渊俊一时没反应过来，捏着樱桃的手悬在半空，疑惑的看着宋俊和。对方眯起了眼睛，撑起身体就着洪渊俊的手又叼走一颗樱桃，“樱桃梗打结，试过么？”

看着恍然大悟的洪渊俊，宋俊和几乎要笑瘫在地上，他自己抓了几颗樱桃一股脑塞进嘴里，喃喃不清地说了一句，你们是小学生早恋吗，牵手即止？

洪渊俊懒得反驳，就又伸腿踢了他一脚，换了个更放松的姿势瘫在沙发上。樱桃香甜的味道仿佛充满了整个房间。


	3. Perfect Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 没头没尾的姐妹花日常第三弹，他们想干什么呢，我也不知道。请千万确定能受得了这球状闪电。

洪渊俊从浴室洗完澡出来之后听见窗外似乎有闷闷的风声。他走去窗边看了看，楼下的几棵树都快被刮腰斩了。一旁训练室里却完全注意不到这些，几个年轻男孩子玩着最新的单机游戏，吵闹的声音轻松盖过了外面的喧嚣。掏出手机看了看天气预报，估计是要有暴风雨。洪渊俊先是环视了一下客厅，又去厨房看了看，确认窗户都有好好关着。突然想起来宋俊和一小时之前就说要去睡觉了，不知道他房间里的窗户关好了没。

他轻轻敲了敲宋俊和房间的门，把耳朵贴在门上听了听，安安静静的，屋里人应该是睡了？小心翼翼的拧了下门把手然后伸头去看，屋里没开灯，床头位置一块明晃晃的屏幕映着宋俊和惨白的脸。

洪渊俊站直了身子走进去，“没睡觉也不答应一声，”他的声音听起来像是在抱怨，“还有别关了灯再玩手机，对眼睛不好的。”

宋俊和啪嗒关掉了手机屏，黑灯瞎火两个没戴眼镜的近视眼较劲一样沉默的对视着。没过几秒洪渊俊就没憋住先笑了，说外面估计要下大雨，他过来看看窗户有没有关。

“等我再多赚一点钱了一定要雇你在我家当管家和保姆。”宋俊和说着又打开了手机，手指随意的在屏幕上滑动，“还要让你侍寝。”

“闭嘴，睡觉，晚安”洪渊俊的下线三连加上一声关门响，让端着手机的宋俊和也忍不住笑了出来。

 

回到自己的房间后洪渊俊换上了睡袍，只开了床头灯半躺在床边发呆。刚才助教发来了最近两场比赛的数据和习惯分析，他在脑子里反复回想了好几遍需要注意和可以改进的地方，却总是觉得还缺了些什么。可能是还没和新队友形成太好的配合吧，他这么安慰自己。突然窗外的一声惊雷把他从思绪中拽了出来，紧接着是一阵阵的电闪雷鸣和雨点击打在玻璃上的声音。准备起身看窗外情况的时候手机嗡嗡震动，是宋俊和的语音电话。

洪渊俊接了起来，电话里传来宋俊和慌慌张张的声音：“我想去找你，给我开门吧。”

“我门没锁，你直接进来就可以。”话音刚落不出十秒，不到一百斤的宋俊和踏着仿佛变身后1400磅绿巨人般的沉闷脚步声就出现在了门口。他穿了一件宽松的白T恤，胸前印着翠绿色头发的电子歌姬，两条细腿在运动裤宽松的裤筒里晃荡着。关上门，他打量了一下床上穿着黑色睡袍的洪渊俊，似笑非笑的说：“没想到你们小学生早恋还留了一手啊。”

洪渊俊也不跟他生气，挂了电话笑眯眯的说：“再多说一句，你可以马上扭头回去了。”

“我才不，”宋俊和甩掉拖鞋，手里的手机往床边一扔直接倒在了洪渊俊的床上。“好烦这雷雨声。”

“烦还是害怕？”洪渊俊垂下眼看着在床上大喘气的宋俊和，“雷阵雨，估计一两小时就停了。”

“最好赶快停下，吵死了”宋俊和翻了个身，侧身面对着洪渊俊，拽了拽他的胳膊。洪渊俊顺势躺下，另外一条胳膊随意的搭在了宋俊和的腰上。两人有一搭没一搭地聊了几句后他又往洪渊俊的身边拱了拱，像只小动物一样把头抵在洪渊俊的胳膊上，突然抬头一脸认真的问“这是洗发水还是洗衣液的味道？”

洪渊俊不知道他指的是什么，他闻了闻肩膀，揉了揉头发后闻了手指，最后闻了被子，都闻不出来是什么特别味道。不置可否的哼了一声，想继续寻根究底的时候却发现旁边的宋俊和已经睡着了。他微微嘟着嘴，看起来像是不高兴的样子，平静绵长的呼吸却告诉了洪渊俊他可能已经做上了美梦。

洪渊俊伸手关了灯，一片漆黑中他突然意识到昨天他换了新的床单和被套，却忘记了换个枕头套。想到那个人是会根据当天的衣服认真搭配饰品和香水的时候，不由自主扬起了嘴角。


	4. Every Single Part

趁着在纽约的时候宋俊和拉着洪渊俊去了任天堂世界商店。洪渊俊其实没什么兴趣，只是想出去走走。宋俊和进了商店就眼睛发亮，他拿了一个购物篮递给洪渊俊，然后扭头就开始认真挑选货架上的玩具。洪渊俊一手拎着篮子，一手玩着手机，不紧不慢的跟着他。

突然响起了惊呼声。两人一起往声音的源头看去，是一个男生向一个女生求婚了。男生单膝跪在地上，亮晶晶的钻戒放在一个打开的精灵球里。卷头发的女孩子穿着毛绒绒的粉色外套，有些惊异的捂着嘴巴。在路人SAY YES SAY YES的叫声中她娇羞的点了点头，紧接着人群中此起彼伏的掌声和笑声让整个商店都飘起了粉红泡泡。

“等你结婚的时候，我来给你当RING BEAR，”宋俊和笑眯眯的看着抱在一起的小情侣，“不用谢，蜜月回来给我带个一百万的礼物就可以。”  
“RING BEARER吧？”洪渊俊侧头想了想，这词儿好像不太对啊。  
“不，我要穿着小熊的玩偶服，抢在新郎吻你之前先亲一口就跑。”宋俊和边说边把几个盒蛋放进购物篮，“保证你有个难忘的婚礼。”  
“你可饶了我吧，”洪渊俊扶额，“那我是不是得提前把你绑到椅子上？或者干脆直接锁房间里？”  
“我更想今晚就被你绑在床上。”宋俊和突然凑近了洪渊俊，推了推眼镜。  
“把你绑床上然后强迫你看两小时咋了爸爸？”  
想到那个画面的宋俊和瘪了瘪嘴，他俩从APEX一路贫嘴到进了OWL，这是为数不多的洪渊俊的胜利。像是也意识到了这一点，洪渊俊抬了抬下巴又一脸骄傲的比了个大拇指。

从商店出来之后宋俊和说要找个地方先拆拆盒子整理一下，不然这么拎着大包的游戏周边回去可能会被教练絮叨，俩人就找了个咖啡店进去坐下。宋俊和从钱包里摸出来礼品卡，“我要新上的那个冰摇咖啡，你随便点我请客。”说完就继续低头去把玩新买到的小摆件。洪渊俊有点无奈的看着我行我素的宋俊和，走去吧台给自己也点了杯花果茶。 

一会儿咖啡端过来，宋俊和吸了一口后五官就拧在了一起。“哇……又酸又苦，心痛的滋味，”他看着满足喝着花果茶的洪渊俊说：“快让我喝一口你的。”洪渊俊把自己的饮料递过去，无视了宋俊和想把咖啡悄悄推过来的动作。宋俊和接过来就开始用边吸管去吸沉淀在杯子底的果肉，边怂恿洪渊俊去尝尝那杯咖啡。看宋俊和没有把果茶还回来的意思，洪渊俊就试着小心的尝了一口咖啡，冲进嘴里的却是混合了水果味道浓郁咖啡香气。他有些迷惑的看着宋俊和，“这不挺好喝的么？”

宋俊和笑了笑，从纸袋子里摸出刚刚买的马里奥帽子扣到头上，“是好喝呀，所以才想让你也尝尝，但是我觉得如果直接让你喝的话好像我们是两个交换午餐便当的女高中生，挺不好意思的。”

洪渊俊咬着吸管，想做一个厌恶的表情，却发现根本抑制不住上扬的嘴角。趁他低头看手机的工夫宋俊和又从袋子里摸出了一个小东西，然后两只手扶着放在了洪渊俊的头顶。洪渊俊下意识的伸手去接，拿下来发现是做成碧琪公主小皇冠形状的钥匙扣。“好了，给你的加冕仪式也完成了”宋俊笑着和把手收回来。洪渊俊愣了几秒，然后也跟着笑了，说“好意我心领了，但是你今天戏是不是太多了点，拿破仑波拿巴？”看宋俊和得意的样子，洪渊俊忍不住又补了两句，“回洛杉矶之后也别去伯班克了，叫Andrew帮忙联系联系直接给你送好莱坞吧。”

瘦弱的宋俊和拥有强大的爆发力，比如他笑的特别开心的时候。


	5. Placebo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 生病了需要很多休息，和很多关心。

吃完了手边的所有零食，宋俊和觉得差不多该去睡觉了。但是看别人的只狼速通挑战实在是太有意思了，连刷牙时候他也没忍住再跑去客厅和其他人一起继续看直播。直到牙膏泡沫在嘴里含了太久开始刺痛，他才风一般的冲回浴室，撞见了正在洗脸的洪渊俊。慌忙挤开占着洗手池的洪渊俊，没想到那人竟然一个趔趄差点站不稳。宋俊和赶快漱了下口，扭头看看才发现洪渊俊的脸色特别差。他眼睛有些红肿，嘴唇却是苍白的。胡乱把牙刷一丢，宋俊和直接从后面一只手揽住了洪渊俊的腰。

“怎么回事？”他伸头用嘴唇含住了洪渊俊的耳垂，能明显感觉到比正常高不少的体温。“你发烧了？！”洪渊俊没什么表情，“可能是昨天晚上吹风了吧，头疼。”

镜子里的宋俊和一下子严肃了起来。他用手背又去洪渊俊的额头试了试温度，然后让怀里的洪渊俊转了个身对着自己。“你这温度估计已经不只是头疼了，吃药了么？”洪渊俊摇了摇头，“就是觉得好累，我继续睡去了。”说完转身就走。

宋俊和呢，是一个想到什么就要去尝试，并且一定要成功的人。所以没过几分钟，他带着从基地各处搜刮来的宝贝悄悄摸进进了洪渊俊的房间。看到洪渊俊只是靠着床头半躺着还没睡，他抱着满怀的零碎坐在了床边的地上。

“看看我们队是多么有爱一个大家庭，”宋俊和开始从地上一件件拿起东西开始展示给洪渊俊看，降温贴，维生素泡腾片，褪黑素软糖，运动饮料，“你从不吃药片的小可爱Ethan甚至贡献出了他珍藏的果味儿童泰诺林。”他拆开盒子看了看说明书，“刚好，你的体重甚至还在推荐用量的区间里，来一口？”

洪渊俊只能无力的扯出一个笑，“要么我就多喝点水，要么你能不能给我一个正常的药，布洛芬或者阿司匹林？”

宋俊和撕了个降温贴贴在洪渊俊额头，一边从裤兜里摸出单片装的布洛芬，又打开一瓶水递过去。看着洪渊俊把药吃了，他才笑嘻嘻的把地上的东西收拾了放到床头柜上。洪渊俊扭过头看着宋俊和轻声的说了声谢谢，认真的语气倒是让宋俊和突然不适应了。宋俊和拨了拨刘海，然后开始哼歌。

没哼几句洪渊俊实在是憋不住，他有气无力笑着的说，别唱了，恋色病栋都让你唱成山屋惊魂了。

被正戳中痛点宋俊和有点不好意思，他瘪着嘴绕过了床尾，从另一侧爬上了洪渊俊的床，找了个舒服姿势躺下。洪渊俊也整了整枕头躺下，伸手关了床头灯。

“你是真的很难受么？都不赶我走了？”黑暗中宋俊和的声音委屈巴巴的，“等你睡着了我就回去。”

洪渊俊没说话，他只是翻了个身过来抱住了宋俊和。夏夜里宋俊和稍低的体温成了低烧中洪渊俊最舒服的降温贴。


End file.
